One problem area in the prefabrication, shipment and assembly of two-storey prefabricated buildings is the installation and assembly of the building services, for example plumbing, heating, ventilation and electrical services. With a prefabricated building it is often desired to have the services concentrated in the service core of the building. To effect this, some manufacturers are prefabricating either plumbing walls or complete single storey service units. Multi-storey units are not manufactured because a two-storey structure providing plumbing, heating, ventilation and electrical services is not transportable either in a vertical or horizontal position.
While attempts have been made to stack two one-storey service units, this is not practicable for a number of reasons. The resultant assembly has a double structure including the ceiling of the lower unit and the floor structure from the upper unit. In addition, access to service connections between the stacked units must be maintained. Furthermore, this requires the performance of highly professional service connecting work on the building site. This makes the prefabrication of stacked units of this type ineffective.
The present invention addresses this problem and provides a service core for a multi-storey building that may conveniently be shipped and that maximizes the factory content of the plumbing, heating, ventilation and electrical work.